


Dinner And Laughs

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco and Narcissa are having dinner after the war and something unexpected happens
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: anonymous





	Dinner And Laughs

Draco sat with his mother at the table, eating dinner. 

Draco was still eating but his mother had finished. A glass of red wine was in one hand of his mother's and a cigarette placed in a fancy cigarette holder was in the other. 

Draco loved being around his mother. Despite being around his father and being like a daddy's boy. Draco has always had a close relationship with his mother. The two now spent a lot of time together now that the war was over.

Narcissa took a sip of her red wine, followed by a drag of a cigarette before slowly blowing the smoke out in a fancy way.

Narcissa made everything she do seem so elegant. Of course, it wasn't unintentional. Now that the war was over, she was trying to be less fancy and do what she wanted to do.

Her and Draco had both been trying to do different things and not be held back due to social standards.

Putting down her wine and putting out her cigarette, Narcissa looked at her son and smiled. He smiled back as he finished his food.

Draco took a sip of his tea and nearly spit it out when he heard something come from his mother.

A fart.

And not just any kind of fart. A fart that not only sounded very loud, but was also very wet sounding.

Draco stared at his mother in shock as she continued to let out her gas. She had a casual look on her face, like she was discussing the weather. 

Finally, the fart ended and Narcissa picked up her wine and took a sip of her it.

If his mother wasn't acting so normal, then Draco would have been sure she had an accident.

It then dawned on him what had just happened. His mother had farted. Farted.

Draco burst into laughter and Narcissa joined him.

Neither stopping for a while.


End file.
